


Over and Over Again

by taehyundaebak



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Red String of Fate, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyundaebak/pseuds/taehyundaebak
Summary: “Hyuka, I dreamt about them again.”“Its been a year now Taehyun. Did he shout the same name?”“yes, still Choi yeonjun”“did you finally see what’s after the gun shot?”“yes, ever since I met Choi Beomgyu”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Forgetfulness

**Author's Note:**

> This was greatly inspired by the thai bl series "Until we meet again"

Chapter 1

Kang Taehyun rides the 8:15 am bus every day to his university, chooses the 3rd to the last seat, near the window, on the right side of the bus.

It was his routine for the past year. His class starts at 9:30 am which gives him a fair amount of time to take things at his own pace. Like always, he grabs his black headphones and starts to play another lo-fi track to listen to.

Just as the bus was about to leave he notices a boy outside, waiting. He was fairly tall, with black hair, innocent eyes, and a calm reserved aura.

“Choi Beomgyu.” He read his nameplate. The nameplate was blue and that means, he’s a 3rd-year student. After going through a whole year with a solid routine, this was his first time seeing the boy. He was intrigued. But nevertheless, it wasn’t like him to suddenly befriend someone he just met. Taehyun wasn’t like that. He thinks of himself as an ambivert. Extroverted only to his best friend of 5 years, Hueningkai and introverted to people he cares less of.

As the bus finally left the waiting shed, he closed his eyes hoping for a short nap before he would arrive at his destination. There it began again. His one dream that started over and over again and ended the same way just like before. But now, it was different.

**(*tw/ death & suicide)**

A loud gunshot was heard once again

_*BANG*_

**“Choi Yeonjun!!! How dare you leave me!!”** the man cried out.

It was visible that the man named Choi Yeonjun just shot himself with a gun. There, their shirts were dirtied with sweat and tears, the tiled floor soiled with blood and two other shadows were seen in the background but had no dialogue.

Like always, it then transitioned to solid black. But this time,Taehyun was finally going to know what happens next. Slowly, the black frame shifted to another scene.

 **“I can’t.. I can’t do this without you”** he whispered to the other’s corpse.

 **“Soobin-ah! Please let’s go home son. Let’s discuss this at home please. ”** a man beside him pleaded,

but Soobin grabbed the gun from Yeonjun’s hand, tears bawling out his eyes like an endless waterfall. Crying but with no hesitation, he pulled the gun’s trigger and positioned it on the left side of his temple. And there the familiar sound of a gunshot was heard again. Now, Taehyun knew there were two gunshots.

He wakes up from his dream. But this time, tears dripped down his cheeks all the way down his jaw. Making the collar of his uniform wet. He was shocked.

For the past year, all he saw was the man named, Choi Soobin, shouting Choi Yeonjun’s name. He knew one of them was dead but he didn’t dare to make speculation where the other man would also - kill himself. To say that he was frustrated was an understatement. It was a weird feeling where he thought he could’ve done something to prevent it. But at the end of the day, it's just a dream isn’t it?

“just why am I getting dreams like this?” he asked himself as he realized he was minutes away from his stop.

He wiped his tears and stood right next to the bus’ doors. He let out a sigh before pressing the button to signal the driver that it was his stop.

“Hueningkai needs to know this.” Taehyun thought.

* * *

Hueningkai was your typical happy go lucky student.

He has many friends, but no one can compare to Kang Taehyun.

He wakes up from a text from his best friend.

 _"Hyuka, I’m here at the library. I know you haven’t gotten ready yet. Should I come to your dorm?_ "

**Nah, its okay. its 9 am already I’ll just be quick see ya taehyunnie.**

Hueningkai’s dorm wasn’t far away from their university. It was just a 2-minute walk. He showered, wore his uniform, and quickly packed two pieces of egg tarts from his fridge. The other piece was for Taehyun. Even though he doesn’t like pastries, he know he’d still eat them.

He already knows what the first thing his best friend would say right after they meet. It's his dream. Hueningkai thought how weird it was to have the same dream for such a long time, maybe it was an omen that was bound to happen, or was it Taehyun’s past self trying to show something. Was Hueningkai involved? He quietly thought to himself as he looks for Taehyun in the pool of caffeinated students in the library.

He spots the yellow backpack he was so fond of. There was his best friend, scrolling through his playlist. Hueningkai smiled at the view he’s seen. Taehyun, like always looked so cute to him. But there was something off about him today. He notices Taehyun’s damp collar.

 **“you.. look different today. Did something happen?”** he asked with a worried tone

 **“Oh, Hueningkai I’m fine. Just the dream again.”** Taehyun blandly replied

**“Really? but you’ve had that dream for a year and this is the first time you looked… distressed.”**

**“I’m fine, lets just go to our class”** Hueningkai was worried and he knows something happened. But Taehyun wasn’t the type to voice out his problems to others that easy.

He knows though, that both of them will have a conversation about it, but it won’t be today. As they were going to class, he hands out the piece of egg tart he packed for Taehyun. The red-haired smiled to Hueningkai, assuring him that he felt a little better. They stopped at a bulletin board not far from their class. An announcement about their clubs and other co-curricular activities that were being offered was posted. Taehyun was wide-eyed, something piqued his interest. **“School Choir President, Choi Beomgyu.”** He read to himself. Choi Beomgyu was a sight to remember and Taehyun couldn’t explain why he was so interested in him.

 **“you thinking of joining a club taehyun-ah?”** Hueningkai asked as he stuffed his mouth with egg tarts

 **“Still thinking about it. Besides, there’s an upcoming exam.”** He replied.

* * *

Beomgyu didn’t understand why out of all the days his car could break, it was the day of his thesis defense.

He wasn’t necessarily late but he would appreciate it if he had some time to calm himself. Nevertheless, he packed his paper works and went on his way.

It was Beomgyu’s first time riding the bus to school. Ever since he started kindergarten up until high school, he was accompanied and fetched by their family’s driver. When he got to college, his parents gave him his own car. Yet, he has a little know-how on commuting thanks to his choir mates. His class would start at around 10 am, he looked up the current bus schedule on his phone and decided that he would ride the 8:30 am bus.

 **“am I too early?”** Beomgyu asked himself as he was on his way to the waiting shed. Later realizing, he was always _too_ early, even when his car wasn’t broken. He tries to compose himself breathing in and out slowly. It wasn’t his first time doing a thesis defense but the butterflies still do come.

As he thought, he was a bit early. The 8:30 am bus wasn’t there yet and he didn’t want to ride the 8:15 am bus. He saw a red-haired student on the 3rd to the last seat, near the window, on the right side of the bus. That was where he wanted to sit, but since it was occupied, he thought he would still catch the next bus.

By the time he got to finish his first class, he got anxious, uneasy, and worried. At 1 pm he should be at the office, ready and prepared for the panel. This was his first time doing a thesis defense alone since it was an individual requirement. Beomgyu was an average student. He gets his fair share of A’s, B’s, and C’s. Which is why he was doubting himself at this moment. He decided to go to the cafeteria and try to forget the uneasy feeling by eating one of his comfort foods. There he saw one of his classmates, Hyunjin.

 **“Hey! You ready for the panel?”** Beomgyu asked as he placed his things on the table.

 **“I hope so. I don’t know why but we’ve been doing this for 3 semesters already and I still get nervous.”** Hyunjin answered with a frown

**“I’ve been getting the same feeling the whole morning. I want to scream.”**

**“can I take a look at your research?? I’m curious how the president of the school choir has outdone everyone”** Hyunjin teased.

Beomgyu left his papers on the table for Hyunjin to read as he was getting his wallet.

If we’re talking about comfort food then, Beomgyu certainly considered cheese tteokbeokki as his comfort food. He quickly ordered one and bought cola to go with it. He pulls out his phone to check the school choir’s group chat. Being the president means being responsible for certain events. They were tasked to come up with an opening performance after the exams were done for the lower years.

Music was Beomgyu’s passion and it allowed him to express himself more with that. But he wanted to sing, so he could be heard. Being an only child, made him stubborn and pushed him to be contented with what he has. However, when he sings with his guitar, he feels as if he was getting the freedom he wanted to some extent.

10 minutes before 1 pm, Hyunjin and Beomgyu got up and quickly went to the office for their defense.

 **“Let’s do this.”** Beomgyu firmly said as he patted Hyunjin’s shoulders

**“Yeah, can I go first, I think I need to poop.”**

Both of them laughed and the feeling of worry was now nowhere to be found thanks to Hyunjin. They were determined to do well.

* * *

Taehyun was clutching Hueningkai’s arm. He was safe with him. Tightly hugging the taller one’s arm made him feel collected, whenever he felt lost or anxious.

Still thinking about the dream, he didn’t notice they were already inside the cafeteria. They sat down in an open table.

 **“Cheese tteokbeokki.”** Taehyun said

 **“I'm sorry what?”** Hueningkai asked as he knit his eyebrows together

 **“Buy it for me hyuka, I think I want to eat it today.”** The red-haired pleaded with his big doe eyes.

Hueningkai knows its what Taehyun eats when he feels down.

How am I going to resist this face?? Hueningkai thought to himself. Without any questions, he did as he was told to and bought some grape juice as well.

While they were eating, Taehyun notices a stack of paper behind his bag.

 **“Oh? Hyuka, is this yours?”** he asked, skimming through the papers

**“uhmm no. I think this belongs to someone higher than us. Look at this”**

He pointed to a section of the paper.

 **“20170010301”** Taehyun read the series of numbers. It looks like a student ID number.

 **“Ours starts with 2018 right? and we’re second-year students. So this might belong to a third-year.”** Taehyun explained while pulling up his phone.

He confirms his idea by searching the student number on their school’s portal. It contains all of the student’s basic information including their names and student ID. Taehyun quickly typed in the numbers and to his surprise it was...

 **“Choi Beomgyu, 3rd year, music production”** Hueningkai read out loud.

Taehyun didn’t know why but he was nervous.

 **“h-how are we going to give this to him?”** Taehyun asked Hueningkai

**“I don’t know but keep it for now, okay Taehyunie”**

Taehyun didn’t know what to do, he was in a daze all this morning and this made him even more frustrated.

“Choi Beomgyu, who the hell are you???” Taehyun asked himself as he reluctantly placed the papers in his bag.


	2. Ramen

Beomgyu was on the verge of punching the wall next to him. All the sleepless nights, cups of coffee, and breakdowns meant nothing if he couldn’t pass his research. It contained all the comments and revisions of his research adviser, which is why he needs to find it, fast.

He remembers his research adviser’s words…

**“You did well, Mr. Choi. But, you didn’t pass the hardcopy of your research. I’ll give you until Friday to pass it. Or else, your performance today might get affected.”**

“God, where is it??” he asked himself as he thought about screaming on his pillow.

Cafeteria? nothing.

Lost and found area? nothing.

Office? nothing.

Hyunjin? nothing.

He already went back to the places he felt like he could’ve misplaced it, but there was nothing.

Frustration and anxiety came back to Beomgyu and he welcomed it, but he was proud of the performance he gave to the panel. Times like this were rare. He was proud of himself. It was his best thesis defense yet and he even surprised himself with how he answered the panel’s questions with no worry and stuttering at all.

**“Okay, you. are. Choi Beomgyu. You can handle this. You can make a new one. You’re the best at procrastination.”**

He was certain he can make a way out of this problem as he was talking to himself in front of the mirror, drying his black hair. It was already 9 pm and he thought about playing another game of PUBG but no, he needed to start making his research papers. He still has three days to go before Friday comes and what’s the best way to cope with college frustration?

Iced. Coffee.

So Beomgyu made his iced coffee and ordered a pizza with it.

**“Hey, Mia, I ordered 2 boxes of pizza, go get Kenta so he can have some, okay”**

Mia was Beomgyu’s younger sister, and Kenta was the youngest of the three of them. They weren’t close, the three of them. When Beomgyu was born, his mother was just a freshman in college and his father, a junior. He grew up with his grandparents so his mother could finish college. But, by the time they brought him back to his parents, Kenta and Mia were born already. Beomgyu was a stubborn and shy kid. He didn’t know how to open up to his siblings simply because, his grandparents hated his Father’s side and he concluded, that they hated Beomgyu as well.

 **“you looked stressed, are you okay?”** Mia asked while her fingers run through her phone’s keyboard. She was probably texting her friends.

“ **oh, just research,”** Beomgyu replied as he went his way back to his room. He thought he would wait for his pizza while watching compilations of cute dogs. But this just peaked his melatonin. Without even noticing it, his eyes felt heavier and heavier by the second. 

He fell asleep.

 **“I’m sorry you have to go all through this because of me Soobin. I know you’re tired.”** the man said as tears fell down his face with eyes that speak no hope at all.

Having both his knees on the floor, his hands traveled to his pocket and pulled out a gun, a revolver to be exact.

**“Yeonjun what are you doing, why do you have a gun? Baby why?”**

**“You’ve been through too much. I love you, Choi Soobin. I’m sorry, things will get better now.”** he pulls the gun’s trigger drawing it near the right side of his temple and

_*BANG*_

A loud gunshot was heard.

Beomgyu wakes up from his dream.

 **“Bro, the pizza’s here!”** Mia shouted at Beomgyu’s door

* * *

“Kang Taehyun, its just a friend request. Why the hell are you so nervous?”

It wasn’t like Taehyun to be so nervous about something so simple. He was just one click away from adding Choi Beomgyu as his friend on Facebook. His eyes were caught staring at how cute the other’s button nose was, but it was sculpted enough for a perfect profile, how his lips curved subtly at the sides without any effort, and how his fringe gently touches his eyelashes.

Beomgyu’s eyes were the prettiest to Taehyun, but it also looked the saddest.

 **“God, I look like a pre-teen having puberty, stalking my crush’s pictures -“** Taehyun stopped and he felt his heart beating fast, too fast.

 **“Crush?”** he asked himself

Was Taehyun that honest enough, to admit that he likes Choi Beomgyu?

Night came and it would appear that Kang Taehyun did not have the guts to click that one button. He fell asleep with his phone in his hands, expecting to get the same dream again, or so he thought.

A group of male students were walking on the school corridor passing by a man who was asleep on the bench with his cassette player and earphones on.

**“look, that’s the son of the mafia lord isn’t it?” “what was his name again?”**

**“Choi?“**

**“Choi Yeonjun.”** One of them, the tallest in the group replied.

 **“He’s the guy I was talking about.”** He continued.

They stopped at the corner of the corridor far from the mafia lord’s son but near enough to clearly see his face.

 **“Soobin what are you doing?”** one of them asked

**“well, what does it look like I’m doing? I’m going to approach him and confess.”**

**“are you out of your mind? Both of you are guys!”**

**“so what?”** he shrugged.

Soobin carefully walked towards a sleeping Choi yeonjun. He stared at his face to admire how his jawline was perfectly angled but still has that cute chubby cheeks he wanted to pinch. How his plump and pink lips looked so inviting to kiss and how the sun's rays slightly hit his nose to reveal a perfect silhouette.

Yeonjun might’ve sensed someone was disturbing his daily scheduled nap so he opened his eyes to see the younger, Choi soobin.

**“What the!? Who are you and why are you here?”**

**“I’m sorry you just looked so cute sleeping”** soobin replied with an eye smile revealing his dimples

 **“and that gives you what right to disturb me?”** he irritatingly answered

**“I just came by to say…. That I like you Choi yeonjun can I start hitting on you?”**

_*RING RING*_

Taehyun’s alarm went off, waking him up from his dream. Just like yesterday, tears were flowing down Taehyun’s face. He cupped his face, wiping his tears and grabbed his chest.

 **“Why does it hurt? Why does my heart feel so heavy?”** he asked himself

He then realized that it was the first time his dream changed. He didn’t hear any gunshots that night. But, he did see the two main characters of his dream. It seems like it was how they first met. It would appear that his dreams looked like it was telling a story about those two. Choi yeonjun and Choi soobin.

He asked himself the same question every day and it looks like today was the same as usual,

**“it’s just a dream isn’t it?”**

* * *

Hueningkai noticed something was off about Taehyun, just like yesterday.

 **“hey, you seem like you’re in a deep thought. Want to talk about it?”** he asked the red-haired who was staring at the distance

They were already in class and it wasn’t like taehyun to be so distracted

Hueningkai received a forced smile from the other

**“we’re in class Hyuka”**

Hueningkai nodded in response.

He then sees taehyun grab his phone. Hueningkai tried his best to not move his face too much but at the same time, look at what’s been keeping Kang Taehyun so unfocused.

“He’s searching for something at… Google?? No, at Facebook. He was searching for someone at facebook??” Hueningkai seemed curious at who his best friend was looking up. There he read the name “Choi Beomgyu”

He recalls the name from yesterday. It was the student who owns the thesis papers. But why was Taehyun so hesitant to push the request button?

Hueningkai then grabs his best friend's phone, tapping the button himself.

Taehyun who almost shrieked in shock, faced the other with his eyes bigger than it was before

 **“what the fuck did you just do?”** he said as he clenched his jaw

Hueningkai’s face was frozen and he knew he ticked something off to get this reaction from taehyun. He bit his lower lip knowing he fucked up.

.....

 **“Taehyun, it's just a friend request why are you so upset about it,”** Hueninkai asks as he keeps his distance from the other.

He knows taehyun has been going to the gym and he was scared to get massacred by him

 **“it's my name at stake here Hueningkai, it's my account and I –“** before he could even finish his sentence he heard his notification go off.

He stopped, Hesitantly got his phone and it looked like he almost choked. _“friend request accepted.”_

Hueningkai noticed Taehyun’s smile and how his ears were flushed red just like his hair

**“Oh, I see what's going on here. You like this guy don’t you?”**

**“what? Hyuka, are you out of your mind! I don’t have time for that!”**

**“Oh really? but you never gave me that kind of smile taehyun.”**

......

Their last class was finally done and taehyun had to brush off what Hueningkai said to him

 **What did he mean by that? How did my smile look anyway?** He thought as he was fixing his stuff

 **“let’s go”** Hueningkai demanded with a serious tone

**“where?”**

**“to find Choi Beomgyu and give those papers”** taehyun didn’t know what to reply

Hueningkai pulled Taehyun’s arm across the room and made their way out to find the school choir’s room assignment

**“T807, that’s their classroom. Taehyun-ah prepare the papers already”**

Taehyun was scared. Why was Hueningkai so stiff and serious all of a sudden? He grabs the stack of paper in his bag, as he starts to breathe in and out slowly. Why was he so nervous? Was it because of Hueningkai or Beomgyu?

 **“oh, how may I help you?”** a girl asked as she welcomed both of them

 **“well, we found these papers in the cafeteria the other day and it belongs to the president”** Hueningkai replied

**“I’ll make sure to give these to Beomgyu. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have any classes today. So he isn't here.”**

Taehyun’s bright, hopeful eyes fell upon hearing this, and it was apparent that he was upset. Maybe he did expect to meet Choi Beomgyu.

They were about to head out but he couldn’t take what his thoughts were saying to him. He then pulls out his sticky note and writes a short message

 **“I found your papers in the cafeteria, please be careful next time.”** He writes his name at the bottom right and detaches it.

Hueningkai spots taehyun doing this and offer to help him

 **“oh, you want to place the note on the first page right??”** he asked

**“yes, so he would be careful next time I guess”**

**“sure taehyun-ah, I’ll give it to the girl we met a while ago okay, wait for me here then let’s do some grocery shopping for my dorm”**

Taehyun leaned his back on the wall.

 **“Kang taehyun, why do you even get your hopes up?”** he asked himself

* * *

Beomgyu spent his whole day in a nearby café. There, he knew he would be productive. There was a saved copy of his thesis but, the comments and revisions of the teacher were in the output he lost. He now needs to guess what in his 14-page research should he change.

By 6 pm, he got to accomplish about 60% of his work. He finished the last sips of his Americano, packed his stuff, and stretched for a bit. He then hears his phone ring.

 **“Hey, bro can you drop by the grocery store and buy us some ramen”** It was Mia.

**“Okay, I’ll buy three packs”**

Lucky for him, there was one store just near his university. So he puts his earphones on and sets out.

He didn’t notice he finally arrived since he was playing around with his steps making it match with the beat of the song he was listening to.

It was C-Clown's Far away that was playing

He bowed and greeted the staff of the store.

 **“taehyun-ah wait for me I’m trying to find free food samples for us”** The voice caught Beomgyu’s attention.

He removed one of his earbuds just in case. He also likes free food samples after all.

He roams around, taking slow steps, running his eyes through the aisles to find where the ramen is as he fiddles with the earbud in his hand.

Bottles of banana and strawberry milk distracted him for a second, but he continued walking, searching for what Mia asked for.

As he approaches the ramen section, he spots a red-haired student reaching for something on the top shelf. He remembers the same shade of red when he was waiting at the bus stop the other day.

Beomgyu was taller by all means compared to the red-haired boy, so he effortlessly grabbed the packet which the boy was reaching to.

 **“Thanks, I couldn’t reach it Hyuka, “** the boy said as he was turning around

His eyes widened as soon as he saw the boy’s face. He has never seen someone this perfect. How could someone be this pretty?

At this moment, Beomgyu couldn’t hear the song he was playing at all. His thoughts and his heartbeat were louder than anything.

 **“Y-you couldn’t reach it so I-“** Beomgyu stuttered and for a minute, forgot how to speak.

Slowly, Beomgyu locked his eyes with the other.

A feeling of familiarity surrounded them. It was as if, they’ve already met. But when?

Beomgyu liked how he was taller than the boy he just met. It gave him an opportunity to gaze upon his face. He was in awe at how those big pretty eyes spoke to him, as if it was pleading and how those pink lips were slightly parted, like it was about to say something.

_“Was this a trance? Did this boy cast a spell on me? I’m melting, just by looking at him”_

“Kang taehyun” Beomgyu read to himself as he quickly peeked at the younger’s nameplate. It has the same color as the boy’s hair.

 **“Y-Yeonjun-ah”** Taehyun whispered. Was Beomgyu mistaken for somebody else?

As each second passed by, their faces were getting closer and closer to each other. Taehyun grabbed Beomgyu’s shirt, softly pulling him closer. By now, they could feel each other’s warmth and breathing. Beomgyu could feel his ears getting hotter. It was tingling, but he liked the sensation of it. Their noses were now an inch away from each other.

When….

 **“Taehyun-ah, where are you? I found free food samples!! Did you get the ramen?”** Hearing the familiar voice, Beomgyu snapped out of it, as Taehyun did.

Taehyun left without saying anything, leaving Beomgyu in question of what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head to @taehyundaebak on twitter to vote for what happens next ^^
> 
> Hello! Chapter 3 might be uploaded late this week. I wouldn't like to rush a chapter and I would like to enjoy my experience while doing it. I've been battling some mental health issues lately. so please stay tuned till then! thank you so much to those who support me <3


	3. Sticker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay!!! Hope you like Chapter 3 <3

Taehyun was frozen, he didn’t know why he called Beomgyu as “Yeonjun.”

Their eyes were locked onto each other and he couldn’t explain why but he swears, they met way before the time he saw him at the bus stop the other day.

Now that he’s seen his pretty eyes, he never wants to take it off of them.

Choi Yeonjun and Choi Soobin, the men who haunt his dreams came back to his thoughts. He vividly remembers how they first met. With this in thought, he pulled the other’s shirt. Making them ever so close to each other where he could feel the tensed but warm breath of Beomgyu.

Taehyun slowly trailed his eyes down to the taller’s pink lips. _“God, I want to kiss it”_

An inch away from each other’s noses and all he needed was just a little nudge to finally feel Beomgyu’s lips on his but...

Hueningkai ruined it.

**“Taehyun-ah, where are you? I found free food samples!! Did you get the ramen?”**

They both snapped out of whatever was happening between them. He forgets the ramen, runs past Hueningkai, and made his way out of the store.

Without looking back, he desperately ran. He didn’t even know where he was anymore. Each step he took, it felt like he was running faster and faster just as his tears were running down his face.

 _“Why am I crying? Why do I feel hurt?”_ Taehyun felt defeated after what happened in the store. Like something was unfulfilled. Despite this, he finally started to slow down at the sight of the bus stop.

He was just in time for the 6:30 pm bus ride and just like that, he couldn’t wait to get home to figure out what the hell just happened.

He gets a text from Hueningkai

**“I think you forgot me at the store. I was waiting for you to come back.”**

How could he explain to Hueningkai that he almost kissed someone he just met?

Oh hyuka I’m sorry, I just didn’t feel good. I was getting nauseous in that store. So I headed home

**“Ohhh, it's okay! get well soon Taehyunnie get some rest now.”**

Taehyun opened his unit’s door with a sigh. Entered the room and immediately, dropped to the floor.

 _“stupid! Stupid! Kang taehyun what the fuck were you doing?”_ he cussed at himself He was embarrassed about how he didn’t say anything to Beomgyu.

He thought it was an awful first impression. But he didn’t deny how he wanted to kiss the other. He then questions why of all the times, did he think of his dream. Maybe that’s what caused him to refer to Beomgyu as, "Yeonjun."

 **“NOW HE THINKS I DON’T KNOW HIS NAME”** he yelled as he was crawling like a sulking dog, to his bed.

Hours passed and he was now ready to take his long-awaited sleep. But, he was busy staring at his phone again.

His eyes were glued onto the screen, staring intensely at another picture of Choi Beomgyu.

 _“Should I apologize for what happened today?”_ he asked as he bit his nails out of distress. Just when he was about to finally, sleep. His phone fell on his face.

**“ACK”**

_That scared me._

Yes, Kang taehyun was a bit clumsy. His big eyes, got even bigger.

 **“oh my god”** he exclaimed with disbelief.

As his phone hit his face, it accidentally send a sticker to Choi Beomgyu.

**“out of all the stickers, why this dancing corgi with a heart on his butt”**

He quickly turned his phone off and hid it under his pillow. It was going to be a long night for taehyun. Just like his dream.

**“so, I’ll meet you at lunchtime at the cafeteria okay?”**

**“why. We hardly know each other”**

**“well, that’s why I asked if I could hit on you right? I want to be close to you”**

The taller gets no response

 **“Yeonjun, please?”** he pleads with his bright eye smile

The older doesn’t know what to say and he thinks this was just a prank so he runs off to his class.

Yeonjun doesn’t get it, why all of a sudden this guy named Soobin confessed to him. Everyone in school fears him and leaves him as soon as they get to know that he’s the son of a mafia lord. It was now an hour past lunchtime and his pride was too thick to hear his conscience. He didn’t meet up with Soobin and just continued with his day.

He sees a group of friends walking, they look familiar.

 _“that’s Soobin’s friends but where is he?”_ he asked himself

Yeonjun finally hears his thoughts and starts to get worried about the younger. The image of Soobin waiting for him struck his heart. It was hot in the cafeteria, he had no one to talk to. It saddens him when he sees another person look so alone, just like him. Ever since he entered school, no one wanted to befriend him. To say he was lonely, was an understatement.

Anyone who gets associated with Yeonjun gets a background check and may already be in danger just by knowing him. He felt like he was an alien because of his father.

 **“yo,”** yeonjun says looking at the sleeping soobin

 **“I knew you would come”** he replies as he rubs his eyes

 **“so how about cheese tteokbeokki?”** yeonjun suggested

**“that’s my favorite!”**

* * *

Hueningkai was confused. Taehyun ran off without him and they weren’t done with grocery shopping. 

_“How did he get nauseous here?”_

Now he’s got to finish his shopping list all by himself.

Next on the list was ramen.

Aisle after aisle Hueningkai picks up something and throws it into his shopping cart. Even those he hasn’t tried before.

Money wasn’t an issue for him. His family was rich and his father was a well-known TV personality in China. His older sister was a part of an old girl group. Ever since he was a child countless modeling companies already tried to scout for him but his mother declined. It just didn’t feel right to steal away his childhood by working at such an early age. This enabled Hueningkai to be social and easy to be friends with.

Turning to the next corner of the store, he saw Beomgyu.

He stopped and hesitated for a second.

 _“He really is handsome. Maybe that’s why taehyun was attracted to him”_ he thought to himself

His heavy steps finally reached the ramen section, hurriedly he picked a packet of his favorite brand and ran off but…

 **“hey! we both go to the same school don’t we?”** Beomgyu asked with a warm smile

 _“He really does have a cool, president vibe”_ “

**"Uhmm. Yes, my name’s …”**

**“Hyuka?”** Beomgyu replied with a questioned tone

Hueningkai was shocked. That was the nickname Taehyun gave to him. How did he know this information?

**“A red-haired student was looking for you a while ago. He ran off. Are you friends with him?”**

**“oh, yes he’s my best friends. We’re childhood best friends you see”** Hueningkai wanted to punch this guy’s face. What does he want with Taehyun?

 **“well, it was nice to meet you, see you at school!”** Hueningkai continued as he flashed a fake smile

Hueningkai was now along in the aisle

 _“Good thing I erased Taehyun’s name on that sticky note."_

* * *

It was the next day and Beomgyu was still in shock. He woke up too early for his 10 am class.

 _"I need to meet him again, but how?”_ He can’t get Taehyun out of his mind. His cherry-red hair, his big pretty eyes, his perfect nose, and the way he spoke of that name.

_"maybe he already has a boyfriend named Yeonjun."_

Beomgyu remembers the same name with his dreams. That Choi Yeonjun killed himself.

_"It's just a dream Beomgyu. Just a dream."_

But, he wanted to see Taehyun's smile the most.

He wanted to make him smile, rather.

As he gets out of bed, he remembers he’s accepted a friend request with the same name.

**“Yes! It is him! its the same Kang Taehyun”**

Beomgyu was filled with joy, lying at the bed, he would kick his feet with excitement.

 _"Should I text him? But what would we talk about?_ " Beomgyu was thrilled.

It was the first time, someone gave him this kind of feeling. He feels as if his heart was about to explode just thinking about Taehyun. Just as he was about to type, he didn’t notice he received a sticker from Taehyun last night.

Beomgyu was too busy with his dreams. too busy hearing gunshots again.

**“oh my god. He sent me a cute corgi sticker with a heart”**

_“what does this mean oh my god someone help meeeeeeeeeeeeeee”_

Beomgyu was too excited or should I say, too in love.

BM: Aww that’s a cute sticker!! Just like you

_“IS THIS HOW I SHOULD FLIRT IM NEW TO THIS!! PLEASE REPLY BACK”_

**TH: "What? I’m not cute. And this was an accident, my phone fell on my face and it sent a sticker."**

BM: Ohhhh. Then why were you in my profile then?

 _“AHHHHHHHHHHH”_ Beomgyu could scream right now with the many butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous with every reply or, “flirting” text he would send to Taehyun. But it was the good kind of nervous.

 **TH: "You accepted my friend request that’s why!** **I’m going to school now so bye."**

BM: Ohoooo Mr. Kang taehyun, you’ve entered my world and now, you’re not going anywhere

 _“WHAT THE HELL DID I SEND!!”_ Beomgyu thought it was the cringiest, cheesiest line someone would send

 **TH: "Oh wow, I’m so scared (not) I’m going to school now bye"**

BM: Take care cutie!

Just then, Beomgyu had a brilliant idea.

He saw the same shade of red when he was at the bus stop the other day. The same shade, just like Taehyun’s hair. He might be wrong, he isn't sure, but his gut and instincts were too strong to withhold it.

Hurriedly he got ready and ran as fast as he could to the bus stop. His car was fixed already but, he didn’t care.

 _“it wouldn’t hurt to try,”_ he thought as he ran at sonic speed just to catch the 8:15 am bus

_“please please be there”_

***8:15 am bus***

Beomgyu made it. he was still panting like crazy but the anticipation got to him. So he entered the bus.

***step***

_Please_

***step***

_Please_

***he swipes his bus card***

_Kang taehyun please be there_

With surprised eyes, he sees the boy he was hoping for. He was asleep. Resting his head on the bus’ window at the 3rd to the last seat, near the window, on the right side of the bus.

Beomgyu decides to sit beside Taehyun. It was such a bold move that he was about to go back down the bus but, he thought that this was the only chance he could get.

The conversation this morning just hyped him too much he wanted more of taehyun. So he carefully sat down beside the younger, making sure not to wake him up.

The sunlight was hitting Taehyun’s face revealing how flawless he really is.

_“he shouldn’t be like this. He’s too defenseless like this. Anyone could devour him”_

He thought Taehyun was cute sleeping like this. He had a small pout on his face. but he also noticed how his eyebrows revealed a furrowed face.

 _“is he having a nightmare?”_ Beomgyu thought of waking him up but, that would be rude. They weren’t friends. Or acquaintances.

_I’m still a stranger to him._

Tears were dripping down Taehyun's face bringing the older to get worried.

_“he must’ve had a painful dream. It's hurting me the more I watch”_

Though it may be rude, Beomgyu decides to wake the younger to ease him of his dream.

He nudges him, lightly patting his shoulder while saying his name

**“Taehyun-ah”**

......

**“Kang Taehyun”**

Beomgyu doesn’t know why but his hands moved on its own. It made its way to the other’s arms, traveling and finally arriving at Taehyun’s hands.

He gripped the red haired’s hands as he was calling his name

 **“Yeonjun-ah”** Taehyun exclaims as he finally awakens from his dream

 **“S-Soobin?”** Beomgyu replied

Beomgyu didn't know why he referred to Taehyun as Soobin. He hadn't thought about it.

 **“h-how do you know that name?”** a bewildered Taehyun asked

 **“its from..”** Beomgyu was hesitant to reply. Would the younger believe him if he said it was from a dream?

**“a dream?”**

Beomgyu was surprised and nodded.

**“I know them. I see them in my dreams”**

**“I see them too.”**

Beomgyu grips Taehyun’s hands tighter as he heard his reply.

 **“they died right?”** Beomgyu asked

**"they did"**


	4. Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait! I just had tooth surgery done to me. the prescribed medicine made me lazy and sleepy.

**“Why don’t you go back to your country! We don’t need you here”**

A couple of kids point fingers and poke fun towards a curly-haired boy with a slightly crooked nose bridge who was cornered in the playground.

He was under the slide and he couldn’t seem to find any exit due to the large crowd of children taunting at him.

 **“what should I do? I didn’t know it would be like this”** the young boy asks himself as he rubs his eyes

Tears were starting to form and he thought it was the last thing he wanted to let these – bullies see. Him, crying.

 **“what are you doing?”** a kid with big bright eyes then joined the crowd.

 **“look at this kid under the slide, he looks weird,”** says the apparent “leader” of the group

_“If only I don’t look like this, then maybe I –“_

**“what's weird about that?”** he replied

 _“huh? he doesn’t think I'm weird?”_ The boy started to lift his chin up to look and see who uttered those words.

 **“He doesn’t look like us! He’s an alien! A monster!”** they reasoned

The pact started to shift their attention towards the kid who just entered. He was small in height but exuded such a big personality.

**“so what? When did different become weird?”**

Who knew silence could be this deafening? It appears that this bright-eyed kid shut the whole party out. He made his way to the slide and offered his hand,

 **“Hey, I’m Kang Taehyun”** the boy said with a subtle smile

**“Hello, I’m Hueningkai”**

….

It was still clear in Hueningkai’s head, how Taehyun saved him that day. He swore to protect his best friend till the end of their days. Little did he know, protecting him would also mean, falling in love with him. Spending all these years beside Taehyun, of course, it wouldn’t be inevitable to have feelings for him. Only with Hueningkai does he show his true self. Their bond was special. They looked like soulmates. Or so Hueningkai thought

Choi Beomgyu was now a problem he didn’t think he would encounter. It seemed that Taehyun developed feelings for this man, but how?

 _“How can he suddenly have feelings for a guy he hasn’t met?”_ Hueningkai despised such a thing. Especially now, the elder called him “Hyuka.” A nickname only his best friend has the authority to use.

He texts him and to his surprise, hasn’t replied within a matter of seconds. Taehyun was the type to be aware of everything, he replies fast, especially with Hueningkai. But now, an hour has passed and there was nothing. He waits inside the cafeteria, hoping for a bright red-haired to pass by. But to his surprise, he wasn’t alone.

**“Hey, hyuka! Beomgyu-hyung and I accidentally met at the bus”**

Hueningkai was irritated by seeing the elder with his best friend but, he doesn’t want them to know

 **“Oh! Hey there, we met at the grocery store right”** Hueningkai says as he tugs his uniform out of frustration

 **“oh yeah! You were getting ramen then.”** Beomgyu replies with an innocent smile

Taehyun looked nervous as he fiddles with his fingers

**“well, it was nice coming with you to school Taehyun. I hope to see you more often, I’ll be going now!”**

Hueningkai was now alone with taehyun

_“thank god”_

They make their way towards their first class. The taller was full of questions and they needed answers, ASAP.

**“so Taehyun, how was it with Beomgyu hyung? you seem a -”**

**“Hyuka, I dreamt about them again.”** Hueningkai was caught off guard, but he knows this conversation was just as scheduled. Just like every day.

**“Its been a year now Taehyun. Did he shout the same name?”**

**“yes, still Choi yeonjun”**

**“did you finally see what’s after the gunshot?”**

**“yes, ever since I met Choi Beomgyu”**

Hueningkai stopped walking and felt his heart drop. _Am I hearing it right?_

 **“what do you mean, because of Choi Beomgyu?”** he asks as his soft eyes change into a deadly stare

**“I don’t know why Hyuka, but, since the day I saw him. Everything changed in my dreams. I don’t know how to explain -”**

Without even letting Taehyun finish what he was saying, Hueningkai pulled him into an empty classroom. Positioning him at the backside of the door as he was holding his shoulders. He was staring right into Taehyun’s eyes. Anger and sadness were built up in Hueningkai.

He dreamt of this day but he didn’t know it would be like this. _“fuck it, I’m going to do it”_

The red-haired didn’t need to speak about how he was surprised, his face says it all. Despite this, Hueningkai just went for _‘it”_

Without any hesitation, Hueningkai pulled Taehyun’s waist near him

 **“hyuka what the hell?”** taehyun says as he tries to break away from Hueningkai’s arms

**“Can u shut up for a minute Kang Taehyun”**

Taehyun’s jaw dropped

**“How dare you give me that tone hyuka. I’ve never seen you this way”**

The taller, rolled his eyes with a smirk

**“Okay, then let me shut you up”**

He pulls Taehyun at a point where their breaths could be heard and felt as his other hand traveled to reach the red haired’s head. Hueningkai’s long arms were enough to fully wrap around Taehyun’s upper body He closes his eyes and slowly gets entranced by Taehyun’s warmth, he places a kiss on the other’s lips.

 _“so this how it feels, how his lips feel. It's better than what I’ve imagined”_

Their lips pressed upon each other, as Hueningkai ruffled Taehyun’s hair. He could feel the other’s lips trembling

Taehyun breaks away from the kiss. Shoving Hueningkai away from him

 **“don’t talk to me,”** Taehyun says as he slams the door open to leave.

Hueningkai was left alone in the empty room. Leaning on the door, questioning why he did that.

 **“I like you Taehyun-ah, can’t you like me back?”**

* * *

Taehyun ran, just like how he ran away from the grocery store the other day. He didn’t care if he was going to miss his classes, he just wanted to be alone.

 _“Why did he kiss me?”_ this question was playing on loop in his head. His feet lead him to a lonely bench in the middle of the corridor. He sits down, cupping his face.

_“Hyuka why”_

He feels as if he was betrayed in some way. If Hueningkai said something sooner, taehyun would understand what he was going through.

 _"He’s still my best friend,"_ he thought. Taehyun opted to text him and ask some questions. But even before he could, Beomgyu texted first.

**“Hey cutie!”**

Taehyun rolls his eyes

“What now?”

**“just wondering if you have a club right now since exams are done”**

“not really, you have something in mind?”

**“The choir!! Hehe, we can meet every day after school, only if you want though”**

Taehyun wasn’t the type to join organizations or clubs. But seeing Beomgyu every day was a treat

“sure and please stop calling me cutie”

**“Okay! I'll send you the application form cutie”**

Despite the persona he was giving Beomgyu, he really was too weak and soft for him. _“its that damn innocent smile and his pure eyes,”_ he thought

Taehyun felt like he was home with Beomgyu. It was something he never felt with Hueningkai.

_Hueningkai_

He was sidetracked but, really what could he possibly say to him?

Hesitantly, he typed

“hey you could’ve just told me sooner”

He was nervous, with what his best friend would reply

**“I'm sorry for what I did, you don’t deserve a friend like me Taehyun”**

_What does he mean?_

“its okay hyuka, let's give each other space for the meantime.”

**“again, I'm sorry”**

“shut up idiot its okay, no one can replace you.”

He hopes his reply would give Hueningkai resolve. Whatever happens, he will always be his best friend.

**“I know, but I can never be Choi Beomgyu”**

Taehyun’s smile faded and now it was clear.

He never knew he would be in a position where a classic cliché love triangle was.

* * *

Nighttime came to Beomgyu and still, he was busy preparing for the program. But, the thought of taehyun kept him motivated.

He finally has a way to see him every day. Maybe linking their dreams was something to be grateful for, but what does it mean?

 _Were Choi Yeonjun and Choi Soobin our former selves?_ Beomgyu quietly thought.

 **“Hyung! Hyunjin’s here”** Mia shouted

Beomgyu and Hyunjin were friends but these days they seem closer since they were working on the same project for one of their classes.

He also knew Hyunjin’s dad was a police officer and there was something he wanted his dad to look into.

**“Hey, what's up”**

**“I wanted to talk to you about something”**

**“well, if it's about the project we’re close to finishing”**

**“no, I want you to look into some records about these two people”**

**“who?”**

Beomgyu was thinking of some other way to explain to Hyunjin how he thinks Choi Yeonjun and Choi Soobin was linked to him and Taehyun.

**“I’ve been getting dreams, you see. And I’ve also met someone with the same dream as me”**

**“what? Your dreams are linked to each other?”**

Beomgyu nods.

Hyunjin felt as if something about Beomgyu’s request was strange. He hands a piece of paper and pen to Beomgyu.

**“write their names here.”**

Beomgyu writes Choi Yeonjun and Choi Soobin heavily on the paper. He was scared to know the truth but he needed answers as to why he was getting haunted with these dreams.

**“I’ll contact you once I get to see their records.”**

**“thanks”**

……..

**“happy birthday Soobin-ah!!!”**

**“thanks Yeonjun! it's my first birthday with you”**

A scenery in a restaurant was seen. Balloons and a cake were evident.

**“I have a gift for you”**

Soobin’s puppy eyes looked curious.

The older handed him a key

**“for what is this?”**

**“for our very own place. Where we can be ourselves”**

Yeonjun held Soobin’s hands tightly

**“I love you Choi soobin, this one’s for us”**

Little did they know, this picture-perfect moment was about to be ruined. The sound of heavy steps and yelling was heard

**“CHOI YEONJUN I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE MY SON ALONE”**

Beomgyu wakes up with tears and a heavy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @taehyundaebak to get to choose character paths!


	5. Familiar

Sigmund Freud, a famous neurologist once said that dreams do have a purpose. They are manifestations of our suppressed desires and therefore, they are a part of us.

The more Beomgyu thinks of it, maybe it is true. That his dreams were saying something.

He feels as if he was once Choi Yeonjun and maybe – Taehyun was Choi Soobin.

 _“oh?”_

There it is again. His heart was starting to beat fast.

 _“Just by thinking about them and Taehyun?”_

He starts to speculate that they were lovers who committed suicide. But why? The thought of his recent dream came to his mind

**“CHOI YEONJUN I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE MY SON ALONE”**

It's right to guess that it was Soobin’s father yelling with such a horrendous and angered voice.

_“maybe their relationship wasn’t supported by their families”_

Just the thought of it, made Beomgyu’s heart sink. Pushed by societal standards, they couldn’t do anything. So they just ended their lives like that.

Beomgyu held his chest due to how heavy his heart was getting. He was gasping for air as tears formed in his eyes.

 **“S-Soobin-ah I’m sorry”** he whispered

With a startled look in his face, he stands up and looks upon his mirror. Questioning himself, _“d-did you just speak?”_

Realizing what he did, he thought it was stupid and impossible. He was just speculating things and there isn’t any real proof yet.

He knocks on his temples as he proceeds to his shower to get ready for school.

It wasn’t really a declared arrangement or schedule but he agreed to catch the 8:15 am bus just like Taehyun does

“hey cutie, are you at the bus?”

He sends a text message anticipating a reply

**“on the way now. Why?”**

_Wow, he’s fast at replying._

“nothing hehe”

He replied with a tease.

Beomgyu hurries to catch the bus, sprinting with high hopes to see Kang Taehyun once again in the morning. Surprisingly, he arrived earlier than who he was expecting to see.

Knowing the other, he knows where he always sits, so he saves it for him as he waits for his arrival. He sees a bright shade of red, well-aware that it was Taehyun.

 **“yo cutie, here!!”** he says as he waves his hands to which the other responds with a surprised face

**“Just when did we agree on this?”**

**“on what?”**

**“this! You do know you’re too early for your first class. You could’ve slept more”** he reasoned with his bright big eyes

 **“ahhh Kang Taehyun whatever you say sounds so cute even if you start cursing at me I think I’ll fall even more”** Beomgyu jokingly says as he gets up to let the other sit

Taehyun turns to the bus’ window with his headphones on leaving the older with no one to talk to

 _“Kang Taehyun you’re so selfish!”_ Beomgyu thought

He wanted to talk to Taehyun or know more about him but, he knows he naps during this bus ride since his classes are early.

Curiosity arrived at him once he heard the red-haired hum the song he was listening to. It was a familiar tune. _Was it Roy Kim’s Spring Spring Spring?_ He pokes Taehyun’s arm ever so gently asking if it was the song he thought to which the younger nodded.

It was a song he discovered 7 years ago, one of the many songs Beomgyu got hooked on and got inspired to sing and play the guitar. Reminiscing the past memories, he closes his eyes awaiting their destination. Suddenly, Taehyun grabs his arm.

_“Another dream?”_

Normally, he would wake him up but, Beomgyu wanted answers to his growing pool of questions. He notices Taehyun’s fingers twitching which signaled him to hold it. But the grip grew tighter by the second

_What was he dreaming about?_

The bus stops at the red light as Taehyun wakes up. Just like yesterday, with tears and a worried, anxious face.

Beomgyu was familiar with this face, for he experiences it too.

 **“are you okay?”** he asks

 **“you left me”** the younger replies

Beomgyu couldn’t believe what he heard. _That’s not Taehyun speaking_

 **“I’m sorry, what was I saying?”** the red-haired continued

**“it's okay, I felt the same thing this morning. What did you dream about?”**

**“they were celebrating Soobin’s birthday and someone was ..”**

**“It was his father. He didn't like Yeonjun for Soobin”** Beomgyu felt his chest got heavy. But this time, it wasn’t just him. It was as if, their hearts beat as one.

* * *

_I should've just kept it to myself, restrained myself. Then, I could've kept him beside me, at least._

Hueningkai was mad at himself. But, in his defense, the mere thought of Taehyun getting preyed on by someone he hasn’t met triggered him.

And maybe – jealousy.

That he wasn’t Choi Beomgyu.

 _By “space” does he mean, a little time off?_ _It's okay, ill accept it as long as I could still be his best friend, even from afar._

He hears a familiar sound of steps, it was Taehyun.

Finally, their eyes met. He flashed a smile hoping to get one back in return. Which he did but it felt forced or not genuine at all. Still, it was enough for him.

A few hours later, the class was finished and to his surprise, his best friend started the conversation

**“I joined a club”**

**“oh? What club?? Should I join as well?”**

**“I joined the choir, you should too. So you could meet Beomgyu”**

_And see the both of you all happy while I get tormented all by myself??_

**“no it's okay I think I'm not joining any club this semester”**

**“Okay! See you, next class, I’ll go submit my application at the choir’s meeting room”**

That was the coldest conversation they had – ever. He felt the tension but what could he do? Sacrifices must be made to let Taehyun open up to him again.

_Guess I’ll eat at the cafeteria alone for a couple of days._

He sits at the farthest side where no one can see him. But someone had already caught their eyes on Hueningkai

**“Excuse me, can I have a moment with you?”**

It was a girl. With a camera hanging from her neck

**“yes?”**

**“I’m a member of the photography club, this may be sudden but can we interest you to model for us?”** Hueningkai was taken aback.

**“we’re recruiting students who can model and advertise the school”**

Hueningkai had his fair share of casting growing up so these types of things weren’t alien to him.

 **“I’ll think about it for now,”** he says as he fakes a smile

The girl nods and gives out her details, a type of makeshift business card

…..

Finally, it was their last class of the day. His slow heavy steps reluctantly entered the classroom. As he sat down, he saw Taehyun, accompanied by Beomgyu in the corridor.

 _“they look so happy. He’s so happy without me”_ he thought

_I really need to stop digging my own rotten hole of depression. Yeah, I did something bad but, this needs to stop. I should get Taehyun out of my head._

**“Hey, how was your lunch?”** Taehyun asks

**“it was fine someone scouted for me though”**

**“Woah! For what?”**

**“to model for the school”**

**“you should accept it! You would look cool in a big billboard hyuka”**

The sound of Taehyun’s voice sparked warmth and joy. He missed this. He missed him.

**“I’ll think about it”**

**“I’m going to go help at the choir later this dismissal so you can go ahead without me”**

**“okay”**

He looks for the paper the girl had given her.

 _“Choi Mia 011 XXXX XXXX, Secretary, Photography Club”_ he reads

* * *

 **“Hueningkai was casted today!! He might model for the school. He’ll look so cool if he models”** Taehyun says as he hands Beomgyu boxes of props. They were at the choir’s meeting room.

**“you’re really a good friend. How long have you been best friends?”**

**“about 5 years going 6 by the end of this year”**

**“cutie”** Beomgyu whispered to himself

**“I envy the both of you. I haven’t had that close of a friend in …… ever? I think”**

That remark made Taehyun silent for a couple of seconds. He was reminded of their situation right now. It was hard, not being with Hueningkai. Someone whom you’ve been close to for 5 years. He’s been Taehyun’s support and family ever since.

His mother and brother were both in abroad, in America. He was left simply because he wanted to finish his schooling in Korea. Also, wanting to be an idol someday. He was gifted with many talents and it would seem like he was perfect in everything he does. Singing, dancing, looks even rapping. No wonder almost every month he would get a street cast. But he denied all of them, since he hasn’t really found a good company.

At present, he knows his cousin and uncle were the only two family members he remembers that were still in Korea. Though, it was 10 years since he last saw them. He hasn’t got a clue what they look like.

Beomgyu suddenly pulls Taehyun’s lowered necktie. The red-haired snapped out of his thoughts.

 **“what are you doing?”** He was flustered and didn’t know what to do. It was too bold of a move for Taehyun

 **“I’m just fixing your necktie Taehyun-ah”** he whispers closely to the other’s ear

The younger felt shivers

Beomgyu was too close, slightly pulling the necktie caused Taehyun to get even closer to him.

**“you might look like you know it all Kang Taehyun but, you’re still kind of clumsy”**

_God, why am I getting nervous? Are we the only ones here?_

He kept his head low, not knowing what to do.

 **“My eyes are up here Taehyun”** The taller gets ahold of the other’s chin, slowly lifting it up as he gives a warm smile

**“you… have no idea how happy you make me taehyun-ah”**

**“wh-what should I respond to that?! stupid!!”** he replies as he quickly faces to the other side. He was getting shy, evidently, his small ears were getting red having almost the same shade as his bright red hair.

**“is Taehyun getting shy? I’m just teasing you cutie”**

The red-haired pulls away and goes straight ahead to the other boxes of props

**“Stop playing with me Choi Beomgyu, you won't like it!”**

But deep inside, Taehyun liked how they were spending time together. He felt safe with him. He smiles as he turns around getting another set of props for them to arrange.

 **“you make me happy too, stupid,”** he thought to himself

…..

Time was in no means a hindrance to the both of them. All they did was talk till there was nothing to talk about. And of course, a little bit of teasing from Beomgyu as the occasional, nickname of “cutie” was heard for more than the fingers could count.

Taehyun looks at his watch and gasps. **“Woah, its this late already?? I still need to study for a quiz tomorrow Hyung”**

The elder pouts as he sits down next to taehyun **“okay…”**

The red-haired smiles and suggests that they would go home together since they have the same route

**“you know, I have a car, I could just fetch you and drop you off every day”**

The thought of Beomgyu driving the car made Taehyun swoon even more for him. But, that’s too much of a favor and it would just bother Beomgyu every day.

**“Nah, it's okay. I like commuting to and from school.”**

**“well, I’ll come with you every day then. Is it okay?”**

The younger flashes a glimpse of his warm smile. Making it an agreement to which Beomgyu gave the other a pinch on the cheek as a reply

…..

It was now 5 minutes past 10 o’clock. They’ve arrived at the street where, unfortunately, they need to separate.

**“well, I enjoyed my time with you taehyun-ah”**

**“same here.”**

A cloud of gloom surrounded them.

**“cheer up Kang Taehyun, you’ll see me tomorrow cutie”**

Slight sheen of red was seen on Taehyun’s ears.

**“i-I know, stupid! It's not like I'm sad or anything!”**

Beomgyu stood there waving goodbye with his warm smile

 _“just one last goodbye”_ taehyun thought to himself

But to his surprise, he didn’t saw the Hyung he just spent time with.

It was an image of the man who he was seeing in his dreams, waving at him.

 **“am I seeing this right,”** he says as he walks without looking back at the elder

_“was that Choi Yeonjun?”_

* * *

Hueningkai dreaded the thought of waking up everyday… without Taehyun.

Nevertheless, he still needed to come to school for his classes and other projects.

Today was his 1st-day modeling for the school.

 **“Hey, Mia!”** he says

The blonde girl was smaller than him by a lot.

**“hey!! Hueningkai right? such a unique name just like your looks!”**

**“thanks”**

**“While we wait for the others, why don’t you change into your clothes.”**

She hands a bulk of clothes which look like the new design of their uniform

**“Woah, this is my first time seeing this.”**

**“yeah, the admin gave us the chance to let you and the other models wear it”**

Passing by a couple of rooms, Hueningkai was on his way to the restroom to change

He watches his steps, left.. right.. left.. right

But then he stopped, at a familiar corridor.

It was the choir’s meeting room.

_“stop Hueningkai. You need to give Taehyun space”_

But curiosity was more deafening than his reasoning.

As soon as he opened the door, regret surfaced upon him. He closed the door gently and made his way to the restroom with heavy steps

 **“what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck”** a line to which he said as tears were forming in his eyes

_“I kissed him first, damn you Choi Beomgyu”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was today's chapter??
> 
> you can vote for character routes on my twitter! @taehyundaebak


End file.
